A Teacher's POV - The Return of the Teacher's Pet
by Time Lady
Summary: Someone. . . make that several someones. . . . accidentally take a nap in the teacher's carry-all and wind up in a rather unexpected place. What's a teacher to do?


A Teacher's POV - The Return of the Teacher's Pet   
  
By Time Lady   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"TGIF!" I thought as my last class of the day came in. It would really be nice if I didn't have papers to grade and I had a date with more than a video and Ben and Jerry's, but at least it was two days without the kids around.   
  
As Friday afternoons often do, this last hour would drag on an eternity. While I waited for my students to get settled, I put my carry-all on my desk (one of those suitcase-carts) and loaded in some papers, dropping my coat on top. It was too warm to wear it home. But I wanted everything ready to go as soon as the bell rang.   
  
"You know, it would be nice if I didn't have to wait on you two for a change," I said as Satoshi and Daisuke tried to sneak in. "All right. Everyone knows what they need to look up for their reports?"   
  
"Yes Sensei," chorused through the class.   
  
"Right. Line up at the door and we'll go down to the library."   
  
We spent the next 40 minutes in the library browsing through encyclopedias, mythology books, and the Internet researching different deities. "Sensei, why is it so difficult to find information on Thoth?" asked Iori.   
  
"Information on Egyptian gods is very sketchy," I explained. "It took several years before hieroglyphics could accurately be translated. Before then, most of the information came from Greek and Roman sources, who often attributed the Egyptian gods with stories of their own mythology."   
  
"I see," returned Iori.   
  
"Don't give up on it. Try looking up myths of other Egyptian gods and you might find Thoth included," I suggested.   
  
"Thanks Sensei," he said as he returned to his work.   
  
About 10 minutes before the bell, I rounded up my gang. We returned to the classroom. The kids gathered their books and I zipped my case, then lowered it to the ground. I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a strange sound. Probably the books shifting.   
  
The moment the bell rang, I said "dismissed!" My students didn't have to be told twice. I wanted to get out of there as much as the kids. The early bird gets the best selection at the video store. . . I put my case in my trunk and took off.   
  
On the way home I stopped and rented a selection of videos. I was planning on staying up till at least 2 am with videos and snacks. I would have spent that much time on the net, but with the non-existence of my former on-line boyfriend, there was just no sense to it. After the video store was a stop to restock my ice cream supply. Nothing like some Ben and Jerry's to cheer one up. Pizza would be ordered later.   
  
I got home about 5 and pulled my case out of my trunk. Weird. . . . I thought I heard something. . . I looked around, then unlocked my apartment.   
  
When we got inside, I unzipped the case, then remembered I needed to get my ice cream into the freezer. Pints melt quickly. I then came back and took my coat out of my case. Strange, but I didn't remember doing more than unzipping my case. I must have been more tired than I thought.   
  
I glanced at the clock, then called up for pizza delivery before the dinner rush. Black and green olives, mushrooms, extra garlic. Something I had eaten earlier in the day must have been bothering me, because I thought I kept hearing things. Early ordering had my pizza there in about 40 minutes.   
  
I set it down on the dining room table, opened it, and took out a piece. Yeah, an extra large is too much for one person, but the rest goes in the freezer or for lunch. I served myself a slice. Then the blasted phone rang. I took my plate and went into the living room. "Hello. Hi Mom. No, just having dinner. Yeah. No, I've got plans for tonight. What? He didn't? You sure?" I spent 10 more minutes listing to my mother complain about my father before I managed to get her off. I'd have to reheat the rest of the pizza.   
  
CRASH! My plate fell out of my hand as I looked at my table. Sitting on my table was that little pet of Daisuke's. Chibimon. But that wasn't what was surprising. Not that finding him on my dining room table wasn't. What surprised me more was the pink fluffy winged ball and the smooth yellow thing with weird ears next to him, chowing into my pizza!   
  
"Uh oh," said the bird thing.   
  
"We're in trouble," said the yellow thing.   
  
"Just look cute and don't say a word," said Chibimon.   
  
"Nice try," I said to them, "but I know you can talk." They all put on the overly cute expressions they probably used to stay out of trouble. "Now tell me what the heck you're doing in my apartment."   
  
"Well," said Chibimon, his face turning red. "When everyone was out of the room, we came out and got a snack out of your drawer. . ."   
  
"Remind me to put a lock on my drawer."   
  
"Then we kind of got sleepy, and thought we had found a nice place to curl up," he continued. "Next thing we knew we were bouncing around and we couldn't get out."   
  
"I see." I looked at the other two. "So what am I supposed to call you two?"   
  
"I'm Poromon," said the pink bird thing.   
  
"I'm Upamon," said the other.   
  
"Right. Well, let me find Daisuke's home number and call him." I picked up my student directory and looked for the name "Motomiya." Before I called, I took a moment to consider what I would say. I dialed and got the machine. "This is Daisuke's teacher. I accidentally picked up something of his. Please have him call me."   
  
"Maybe they're at Miyako's," piped up Poromon as I set down the phone. I dialed Miyako's number and reached one of her siblings.   
  
"She's out with some friends," she said.   
  
"All right. Please tell her I picked up something of hers by mistake and have it here at my apartment."   
  
"'K, bye," I heard just before the click.   
  
"Any other suggestions?"   
  
"How about Iori," said Upamon. I looked at him with an uplifted eyebrow. If Daisuke had Chibimon, could Poromon and Upamon belong to Miyako and Iori? And what were these creatures? I seriously doubted they were "science experiments" as Daisuke had said.   
  
I tried Iori with no luck. No one was home. Then, on Poromon's advice, I tried Hikari, Takeru, Ken, and a few other kids who didn't go to the school anymore. The three started to look a little upset. "They may be out looking for you," I suggested.   
  
"Let's go find them," said Upamon as he bounced toward the door. I caught him (at least I'm assuming it's a he).   
  
"Hold on a second. If they're running around looking for you, they might not find you if you're wandering around too."   
  
"Besides, with all the messages out, someone's sure to get to us," said Poromon.   
  
"And sensei's got the best snacks around," added Chibimon.   
  
I managed to resurrect a couple of pieces of pizza for myself and stuck them in the toaster oven to heat. Then I pulled out a few more things for these apparently bottomless pits to devour. "So what are you guys?" I asked while I waited for my dinner.   
  
"We're Digimon!" piped up Upamon. Digimon. . . oh yeah, a few years back weird creatures were showing up in Tokyo. These were leftovers?   
  
As long as I kept feeding them, the three were quite willing to talk. I managed to piece together that they belonged to kids known as "digidestined" and that I was lucky enough to have 6 of them in my class. I wasn't surprised about the others, but Daisuke? I tried not to cringe at the idea. Oh well. . . could have been worse. . . . could have been Moose or Akemi.   
  
While I put away my dishes and cleaned up they explored my apartment. "Hey if you didn't know about Digimon, how come you have a picture of a Pegasusmon and a Unimon?" asked Chibimon.   
  
"Hm?" I looked at what they were talking about. "Oh, you mean the Pegasus and the Unicorn. They're creatures of mythology."   
  
"Yeah, I saw pictures of those in Iori's books!" shouted Upamon as he bounced by. Doesn't he ever stop?   
  
"Wow, there's a Centauromon," said Poromon. "And a Leomon. But I've never seen a Leomon dressed that way before. Where are his pants? . . ." Aheh. . . . I shuffled them out of my room and away from the anthropomorphic lion drawings sent to me by one of my net friends.   
  
"Tell you guys what," I said. "I've made some popcorn. Let's go watch a video."   
  
"POPCORN YEAH!" the three moved as fast as they could into the living room. They hopped up onto my couch. I pulled the popcorn out of the micro and made 4 bowls. Then I put in "Yellow Submarine," which I hadn't seen uncut (always the UHF version). After that, I put on "Ever After."   
  
About halfway through, my phone rang. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was around 10pm "Sensei?" said Daisuke's voice tentatively on the phone.   
  
"Something of yours decided he wanted to take a nap and decided to do it in my carryall under my coat. And something of Miyako's and Iori's too." The line seemed to go dead for a few seconds. "They're asleep on my couch right now."   
  
". . ."   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
"My mom won't let me leave the house. She says it's too late," he said. "Is it ok if he stays there until morning?"   
  
"I don't have a problem with that. Will Miyako and Iori be home? I'll call them."   
  
"Yeah. We kind of spent the whole day looking for them."   
  
"Come by around 10 tomorrow morning and get them."   
  
"OK Sensei."   
  
After giving Daisuke directions to my house, I called Iori and Miyako. Neither of their parents would let them out as well, so I agreed that Poromon and Upamon could spend the night here. I think both of the kids were stunned that I found out their "secret." Not to mention incredibly relieve that their "pets" were safe.   
  
The three Digimon were still asleep in the couch. I went and got some towels and turned them into mini-blankets. Poromon looked at me groggily as I tucked him in. "I spoke to Miyako and the others. Their parents wouldn't let them out so late. They're going to come in the morning. Go back to sleep." Poromon nodded, yawned, and closed his eyes. Then I went into my bedroom and went to sleep.   
  
Next morning, I awoke feeling several presences in the room. I cracked open an eye and saw Chibimon and Upamon were sitting on the bed staring at me while Poromon hovered above. "Hungry, are you?" Three little heads nodded enthusiastically. "Fine. Go into the living room while I get dressed." I shooed them out of my room, jumped into the shower, dried off, threw on a sweat suit, and went out into the apartment. The three were sitting watching Saturday morning cartoons. "How does pancakes sound?"   
  
"Pancakes YEAH!" Upamon began bouncing around the apartment.   
  
"All right, settle down." I went into the kitchen, pulled out a griddle and pancake mix, and started mixing the batter. I called them in about 20 minutes later. The way they started devouring the pancakes, I wondered if Daisuke had been their model in eating.   
  
I finished a couple of pancakes when the door bell rang. Glancing out the peephole I saw Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke. "They're in the kitchen," I said. Daisuke ran past me, followed by Miyako. Iori paused and bowed.   
  
"Thank you for taking care of Upamon for me," said Iori.   
  
"You're welcome. Next time though, make sure he stays home."   
  
I turned around and saw Chibimon, Poromon, and Upamon launch themselves at the kids happily. It was really touching. Even Daisuke seemed incredibly relieved to see his little pet. "You three need to be more responsible," I said. "They shouldn't be brought to school. What if they had wound up with someone like Moose? Or Akemi? Make sure they stay at home," I told my students.   
  
"We'll try Sensei," said Iori.   
  
"But. . . ." Upamon found his mouth covered by Iori's hand.   
  
"Can we come visit here again?" asked Chibimon. "Sensei makes good pancakes."   
  
"Thank you," I said. "But I think you need to stick with Daisuke."   
  
I think Miyako and Iori were waiting for me to grill them about their Digimon, but they didn't know I'd already done the whole Q&A session with the three Digimon. They seemed relieved when I just said goodbye.   
  
Closing the door behind the kids, I had to admit I'd miss those little guys. I wonder how someone can get a Digimon of their own?   
  
- The End -   
  
Author's notes: Someone keeps asking me about the name "Chibimon". Chibimon is DemiVeemon's Japanese name. His baby form is called Chicomon in both English and Japanese.   
  
I didn't plan on writing this. The idea just came to me when one of my students brought a Poo-Chi into my after school  
  
-CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT-  
  
  
Actually, this is an art contest. I can draw diddlysquat (well, a very weird looking cartoony cat, dog, and parrot, but that's a moot point here).   
  
I need some art to fill in that wonderful spot for a photograph on my profile. Therefore, if you have been inspired to draw something by one of my fics ("Angels Reborn," "Angels Acceptance," "Angels Aerie," "The White Gatomon," "A Digi-Tale," "The White Gatomon," "Digiquest for Glory," or "A Teacher's POV" series), send it to me by May 1. My favorites will be rotated in turn in the picture location of my profile, will appear on the Mystic Manor homepage (when it's updated), and I'll write the author into one of my upcoming stories (and I have about 4 I'm working on at the same time, plus a dozen other ideas are trying to force their way onto paper at this time.)   
  
I'm looking for high quality art that's been inspired by my writing. Color and black and white drawings welcome.  
  
Any questions, email me at sailrgal@swbell.net.   



End file.
